Advanced integrated circuits require multiple interconnect layers in order to successfully meet device density requirements. In addition, the overall resistance of these multiple interconnect layers must be low in order for advanced integrated circuits to meet their speed and reliability requirements. Contact resistance is a major source of resistance in multilevel interconnect schemes, and thus it must be minimized so that high speed integrated circuits can be reliably fabricated. High contact resistance is often the result of native oxide layers or other residues that lie along the interface between two adjoining interconnect layers. For example, the surface of a first interconnect layer, which is exposed through a via or contact opening often has a native oxide layer or other type of residue present on it. If the native oxide layer or residue is not removed prior to forming a second interconnect layer within the contact or via opening, then the contact resistance between the first and the second interconnect layers will be high. However, if the native oxide layer or residue is removed prior to forming the second interconnect layer, then the contact resistance between the first and second interconnect layers will be low. Various techniques have been proposed for removing these native oxide layers or residues in order to obtain low contact resistance. One proposed solution is to remove these interfacial layers with a sputter etching process prior to depositing the second interconnect layer. However, the sputter etching process is often unreliable because the ignitors, which are currently used to initiate the plasma for the sputter etching process, often fall apart or short out during processing. For example, in Varian sputter deposition systems the ignitor's two conductive leads, which are insulated with ceramic beads, often short to one another during processing. In addition, the ignitor's filament often falls off during processing. Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable plasma ignitor that can be used to reliably form multilevel interconnects with low contact resistance.